


Temptation

by niteowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, they're in high school so you can decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteowl/pseuds/niteowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach Benny has been trying to resist the temptation of the Novak twins for months, but after finding them in the locker room after school one day, he can't find a reason why he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Benny use to think he was a strong man, but he had to admit that after 5 months of his exquisite torture, he was growing weak. The cause of his trouble came in the form of the Novak twins. Jimmy and Castiel were both in his final gym class of the day. Both boys had lean bodies, long legs, sinfully perky asses, and of course, were both devastatingly handsome with dark hair and blue eyes. 

It wasn't just that they were good looking that gave the coach problems, it was the fact that they were smart as whips, funnier than hell, and most of the time, covered in sweat that made their skin shine like beacons that pulled Benny like a moth to the flame. He had been able to ignore his inappropriate thoughts for the first 2 months of school, always making sure to put them on the side of the shirts if they were playing a game, placing them at the back of the gym during drills, and desperately avoiding being in the locker room at the same time as them.

That was until the incident.

Benny had been in his office in the locker room after school answering annoying emails (Mr. Winchester who taught shop class would not sending him coupons and invitations to the strip club in town), assuming that everyone from his last hour had gone for the day. That illusion was shattered when he heard a noise drifting through the cracked door of his office. He walked to his door and heard the sounds of the showers echoing from the back of the room. 

"Damn kids left the water on again," Benny muttered to himself as he headed to the corner of the room with the line of shower stalls. He stopped in his tracks when he heard an all too familiar voice whispering under the blast of the spray.

"That's right, baby boy, spread your legs nice and wide for me," a rough voice murmured, a voice that could only belong to half of the pair that tempted the teacher; Castiel. The sharp sound of a hand slapping flesh followed and a low whine came out of the second person. "Mmm, I know you can do better than that. There you go, show me your pretty hole."

Benny was frozen in place, hands still at his side as he listened to what was happening on the other side of the tile wall. He tried and failed not to imagine how the water would sluice across the lines of the boy's naked body under the spray water, and not to mention how hot it was that he was bending over some other boy to fuck, probably rubbing his cock in the crease of their now marked up ass.

The coach rubbed his hand over the bulge in his pants before stopping himself. This is so fucked up, he thought to himself as he took a step closer to the dividing wall, almost close enough to peer behind now. He was tantalized by what he might see, but also terrified by the consequences of seeing underage students going at it in his presence. All rational thought skidded to a halt when he heard the second voice.

"Fuck, Cas, come on. Stop being such a tease and fuck me already. I feel so empty," Jimmy moaned, his hitched breath and slightly higher voice echoing in the tiled room.

"If you want it so bad, why don't you sink yourself on my cock?" Cas whispered, his voice low and tempting as he teased his brother.

Benny came back to reality slowly, his mind flying a mile a minute as he realized the implications of what he had just overheard. Behind that wall, the identical twins that had been driving him crazy since the beginning of the semester were going to fuck each other, and it definitely wasn't going to be their first time doing so.

He must have let out a noise because suddenly, matching blue eyes were staring at him from the space between the showers. Benny's throat clicked audibly as he swallowed. Twin grins met what he was sure was his own shell shocked face.

"Come to join us, Mr. Lafitte?," Cas asked with a smirk, continuing to rub his cock against his brother's tight ass even as his teacher watched.

"I don't know Cas, I don't think he's that much of pervert, do you?" Jimmy whispered conspiratorially as he wrapped one hand around his cock and the other around his twin's neck as he pulled him in for a kiss.

After they pulled apart, Cas looked back into Benny's confused, but clearly aroused face. "You've seen the way he looks at us in class, baby bro. Like he wants to bend us over and eat out our pretty asses till we come in our jockstraps. I can't say I blame him; your hole looks so tight and pink when you're wearing those even though we both know you haven't been a virgin since that year we went to summer camp and I fucked you in our cabin while everyone was off singing Kumbaya ."

The teacher let out a moan despite himself as the boy spewed dirty, bad wrong things into his brother's ear, pink lips curving into a grin as he gauged the older man's reaction. Benny snapped himself out of his stupor and tried to look anywhere but where the boys were rutting against each other. Instead, he stared at the tiled floor to avoid the temptation and licked his lips before speaking.

"Now I don't know what you boys, uh, think you're doing back here but, um, I never would do anything of that,-" Benny stuttered out until he was stopped by the warm, wet touch of a hand along his bearded jaw. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Jimmy's plush mouth pressing against his own and better than he ever could have imagined.

The teen's clever tongue darted out and licked at the seam of his mouth until Benny opened his own with a resigned moan. The hot tangle of their tongues and the rough scrape of their teeth only made the coach's straining erection throb in the confines of his jeans. Benny's eyes flew open when he felt a hand close over his cock and squeeze him through the fabric.

"Please," he whispered, not knowing if he was asking Jimmy to stop his ministrations at rubbing him off through his pants or if he was asking the boys to let him leave and forget this wet dream ever happened. His answer was Cas' hot mouth against his own, the boy tasting the inside of his mouth while his twin started to press kisses to his neck and tug at his zipper. 

"Let go, Mr. Lafitte. We've been wanting to do this with you for so long. Why do you think we waited till it was just you in here to come find us?" The twin's breath ghosted across the shell of his coach's ear as he asked the question, sending shivers down the older man's spine. Jimmy, who had dropped to his knees, freed Benny's erection from his pants and let out a moan as the he ran his hand along the thick length of it.

"Oh fuck, you're a big boy aren't you?," Jimmy asked, almost in awe of their coach's thick, uncut cock bobbing freely now. He played with the foreskin, sliding it back and forth to pull moans out of the man above him. His pupil blown eyes stared up at Benny as he spoke, "I wonder how it'll feel at the back of my throat while my brother is fucking my ass."

"You're such a cockslut, Jimmy," Cas declared affectionately before peeling himself from Benny's side to grab some towels for them to kneel on. Benny was overwhelmed by the whirlwind flurry that was the twins' kisses, touches, and overall presence that had him too far gone to care.

Jimmy blinked up at him as he pressed a kiss to the crown of his cock, one hand playing with his balls as the other slowly slid up and down his length, squeezing on every upstroke. The older man's eyes nearly rolled back into his head as the boy starting sink his perfect, wet mouth around him. He had to fight not to thrust into the tight heat, instead threading his fingers into the teen's hair until he could feel the tip of his cock rubbing against the back of his throat.

"Fuck," Benny drawled out, voice thick with lust at the sensations bombarding his senses. "Pretty boy like you could do this for a living." That earned a desperate moan out of Jimmy that vibrated perfectly against Benny and a rough chuckle out of Cas.

"Talk about job satisfaction. This little slut doesn't need to get paid to get on his knees and take a couple cocks." Cas ran his hands up and down Jimmy's side until the other boy was rocking back against him and moaning around the thick cock that was stretching his mouth. Cas used the momentum to slide inside his brother's greedy hole, slick and puffy from their morning fuck still.

All three men let out moans as the twin fucked the other. Benny was torn between watching his own cock sink into Jimmy's mouth or watching his brother's slide into his used hole. He watched as the older twin bottomed out, hips pressed flush against the younger one's ass. The three set up a rhythm, Benny rocking into Jimmy's bobbing mouth while Cas started a brutal pace into his brother's tight ass.

The filthy sounds of sex filled the air, creating a crescendo of sucking and moaning and the sound of balls slapping against skin. Benny was fascinated by the way Jimmy's mouth stretched around his thick length, the boy's cheeks hollowed out and mouth pink and drooling while he struggled to fight his gag reflex. The older man ran his finger along the teen's pretty cheekbones, wiping the tears that rolled out of his brilliant blue eyes. 

"You're gorgeous like this, darling,"

Jimmy let out a moan and bobbed his head faster along the cock in his mouth in response, urging Cas' thrusts to become more and more erratic as he slammed his cock in and out of his twin. Cas knew just the right angle to get his brother off without touching his cock, how to rub against that sweet spot inside of him till he would come all over his own stomach.

"Oh fuck, I'm so close, Jimmy. You look so perfect split between two cocks, baby. You're treating me and Mr. Lafitte so good, there's no way he's not going to come back for seconds," Cas panted into his brother's ear as he continued to rut against his twin. With his brother's filthy words in his ear and the feel of of two cocks filling him up, Jimmy jerked and came all over the tiled floor.

The loud moan that vibrated through his throat went straight through Benny's cock until he was shooting white hot down the teen's throat. He pulled out and painted the boy's mouth and cheekbones and beautiful eyelashes with his come until they were both panting. The sight of his brother getting marked up by another man had Cas spilling his own load deep into his twin until he to was curled panting over Jimmy's sweaty back.

Benny dropped to his knees in front of Jimmy, running his hand through the boy's sex ruffled hair while he started to lick his cooling come off his face. He grinned at the throaty moan that the other twin released. Soon Cas was at his side, lapping at their coach's release on his brother's face as Jimmy drooped sleepily between them. Once his face was cleaned up, Benny slid a hand down to the boy's fucked out hole, still dripping with his brother's come. 

Jimmy let out a soft moan and slumped into his brother's neck as the teacher examined and played with the puffy entrance. He jerked again when he felt a hot tongue lapping at the come leaking from him, warm and exploring as Benny spread him open and ate him out. Cas ran his hand up and down his brother's back, whispering soothing words about how good Jimmy was until their coach had had his fill.

When Benny was done, he pulled the tired pile of limbs curled around each other into his lap and kissed them both on the head before leaning against the wall of the shower to catch a breath. Even though temptation had caught him, it seems that he had caught it just the same.

Ever since that day, the Novak twins loved to stay after school till they could be alone with their favorite teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come visit me on tumblr at bossycas!


End file.
